This invention is in the field of television camera tubes. In particular, it is concerned with those tubes for employing pyroelectric retinas for use at infrared wavelengths. Both image intensification and thermal (infrared) imaging systems are of interest to those having need for vision under very low or no visible light conditions. Several such systems are now well developed as the result of military interest, with the primary focus falling on thermal systems. A typical thermal system now in use is the so-called FLIR (forward looking infrared). This system uses one or more cryogenically cooled infrared detectors with mechanically moved optical elements for scanning a field of view. Although good results may be obtained from a FLIR and it is fairly rugged, it does have the disadvantages as to weight, noise, and relatively high power consumption compared to a standard television system using a camera tube. The development of the infrared pyroelectric vidicon has given an alternative to FLIR, but this vidicon has the disadvantage of being relatively fragile to shock compared to FLIR. The fragility resides in the retina and the electron gun of the vidicon. Since ruggedized electron guns are known, the instant invention is particularly directed to steps for making a rugged retina for a pyroelectric vidicon.